Gijinka Academy
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: Gijinkas are people with pokemon DNA. They go to a school for gijinkas only, to help control their powers and to meet people just like them. Aura Moon is a shiny mew gijinka, her brother is a Jolteon gijinka, and her friends, Leo, Lea, and Kai, are the Latios, Latias and Kyogre gijinkas respectively. No more OCs, sorry! Rated T just in case. (Probably permanent) HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Just going to say this before we start, I don't own Pokemon.**

**Aura: Hope you enjoy~!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Entering School

14-year-old Aura Moon yawned as she woke up to her Espeon, Eve, nudging her. Her dragonair, Mystic, was sleeping while her Lucario, Alex, was poking Aura's partner, a shiny mew named Sky. The same mew she had the DNA of. Her twin, Rai, opened Aura's door, with his partner Jolteon following and making sure that Rai's Gengar and Raichu weren't fighting.

"Good morning." Aura said.

"Hi. Ready to go to school?" Rai asked. His black spiky hair and emerald eyes looked different compared to Aura's, she had much longer hair and purple eyes.

"Totally! I can't wait! I might get to see other legendary gijinkas, and I might see Leo, Lea and Kai!" Leo and Lea were twins, just like Aura and Rai. Kai was Aura and Rai's cousin. The two of them kept talking until Eve used her psychic powers to tell Aura it was time to go.

* * *

"Wow. This place is so cool!" Aura said. Rai nodded in agreement.

"_Aura! If you hurry and put your stuff away, then we can play sooner!" _Sky said, giggling.

"What'd she say? Jolteon said that he wanted to look around." Rai said.

"She said that if I put my stuff away quickly, we can play sooner." Aura replied.

"Alright then, let's do what the oh-so-mighty Mew says!" Rai joked.

* * *

OC Form:

**Name:**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Gijinka: (If it's a legendary, please take note that it may not be accepted, because they're supposed to be 'rare'.)**

**Appearance: (Just say their hair, eye, skin stuff like that. There is going to be a uniform, so clothes is probably not necessary unless it's an accessory.)**

**Pokemon: (Other than the one that your character has the DNA of)**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Likes:  
Dislikes:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So, I got three OCs, and I'm still accepting. I do realize that this chapter is short, but it's mostly to introduce the three OCs that I got. **

**Aura: And Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon.**

**Rai: Even though she wishes she did.**

**Sky: Yeah~!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meeting More Gijinkas

Aura and Sky were finished with getting their stuff put away and were now walking around the school.

"This place is so big~!" Aura said.

"_Yea- Hey watch out!" _Sky said. Aura moved to the right just in time to not bump into someone.

"Sorry about that!" Aura said sheepishly.

"Whatever." The girl said. Aura could tell by her looks that she was a Mightyena gijinka, plus the fact that she had a Mightyena with her. The girl walked off and Aura just stared.

"That...was weird." Aura said. Sky agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rai was wandering around on his own, Jolteon sleeping on his shoulders. He walked around and spotted a boy who had an Absol. He had white hair and a long black section of it. The boy also had a scar on his left eye.

"Hey." Rai said, walking over to the boy. "I'm Rai, nice to meet you."

"Jason, nice to meet you too." The boy said. "This is Midnight, my partner."  
"Jolteon's my partner, but he seems to be sleeping." Rai petted his partner's head. "Anyways, could you show me around the school? I just got here today. Which is weird because school started a few weeks ago."

"Sure. I can show you around. Come on Midnight." Jason replied.

* * *

Aura was still looking around the school, while Sky was giggling and eating a lollipop Aura had given her.

"_Wah! Aura watch out! Again." _Sky shouted. Aura used her psychic powers to float up.

"That's the second time today!" Aura said. She turned to see a shiny Lucario gijinka. "Sorry about that! I'm Aura. Who are you?"

"Don." The boy said.

"Well, nice to meet you." Aura said as she noticed the boy waving and leaving. She sweatdropped. She and Sky chose to leave the building and explore the outside with Eve, Alex and Mystic.

* * *

Rai and Jason were going around the school when Rai almost bumped into someone if his Jolteon hadn't pulled him away at the last second.

"Sorry!" He called to the girl who he almost bumped into.

"Whatever. That's the second time." The girl mumbled as she started walking again.

"Hey wait, what's your name? I'm Rai." Rai said.

"Reinforce Yukimura. But I go by Rein." The girl said before walking off.

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's all for now. I have school again in a few days, so don't expect updates often. I will update mostly on weekends. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I thought that I had you all waiting long enough. So here's chapter three with new characters. Some haven't shown up yet and will next chapter, I promise. Now Alex, the disclaimer! And this chapter is short!**

**Alex: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Aura: Sadly, she owns Rai, Leo, Lea, Kai, Raven, and me. **

**Me: HEY!**

**Rai: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Old Friends-And new ones

Tyson Blaze and his Arcanine were walking to class when he bumped into someone. The person had a Latios with him, a girl who looked like his sister and her Latias scolded the boy to be more careful. They both had blonde hair, the boy had sky blue eyes while the girl had a nice bright red color for her eyes. The two of them had pale skin that was a bit tan.  
"Sorry about that! Leo's a bit of a careless person. I'm Lea, nice to meet you!" The girl said.

"I'm Tyson." Tyson replied. "And tell him to watch where he's going next time."

"We gotta get to class, bye!" Lea said, dragging Leo to class.

"_That was weird." _His Arcanine said. Tyson nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chelsea Turner was in battle class. All the students were gathered and were waiting for the announcement about battle class.

"Alright. So you all may be wondering why all of you are here. Well this year for battle class, we decided that you'll all take it at the same time. And you get another uniform for the class because of this." The school Principal, Mr. Ivy, announced.

'_As if the summer and winter uniforms weren't enough.' _Chelsea thought. The summer uniform for girls had a white t-shirt shirt with sea green lining and collar and a skirt with slightly darker coloring. The skirt had to be at the knees, and there was a blue bow. The winter uniform was a longer white t-shirt with pink lining and collar with a red skirt, which had to be at the knees, but if it was slightly higher it was okay.

The boys uniform was a sea green blazer with a shirt under and a blue tie. They had blue shorts in the summer and blue pants in the winter.

Mr. Ivy held up two uniforms. One was an ivy green t-shirt with forest green shorts while the other was an orange t-shirt with a red sports skirt.

"These are your uniforms for gym class. You will be put into groups of five and you will stay in your groups for the rest of the year." Mr. Ivy said. Chelsea heard a few groans and had to admit she groaned herself. "Here are the groups..." She droned out till she heard a some 'weird' names. "Leo and Lea Star, Aura Moon, Connor Shikari, and Reinforce Yukimura are group number 14. Rai and Kai Moon, Chelsea Turner, Tyson Blaze, and Sasaki Kusanagi are group 15. Don Shackleton, Gabriel Derka, Adelina Monte, Raven Moon... "

'_Great.' _Chelsea thought. _'I'm probably stuck with a bunch of boys. And why are there four people with the last name 'Moon'?'_

* * *

Aura's eyes twitched when she heard that her brother and her cousin were in the same group but she wasn't. It was very funny, the three of them were like triplets because they were born on the same day. Kai was the oldest by an hour while Rai was the second oldest, older than Aura by a mere five minutes. Their parents even decided to make Kai and Rai's names rhyme because of that, as well as the fact that they both got eevee eggs and Kai prefered Vaporeon while Rai prefered Jolteon. Kai's name meant water, while Rai's name meant thunder. Aura was named after her riolu egg hatched a day after she was born.

"Hey Sky, would you mind it if you took a break and let Alex come out for a while? I think he's itching to get out of his pokeball. You know how he is, he hates it in there." Aura said to her partner.

"_I don't mind! Alex is way better at battling than me." _Sky said as Aura returned the blue mew and released her Lucario. She walked around until she saw the girl she had almost bumped into the day before.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday. Anyways, what's your name?" Aura asked.

"Reinforce Yukimura. Call me Rein for short." The girl replied.

"Cool name! I'm Aura, and apparently we're in the same group." Aura said.

"Who else are we looking for again?" Rein said.

"Uh...Leo and Lea Star and Connor Shikari." Aura said. The two of them looked around for the three remaining people, though Rein was very reluctant to do so. Aura scanned the crowd of people, looking for her old friends and the one person in the group she hadn't met.

"Alex, look around for a Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Legendaries aren't in this place because they would stick out too well. But it might be a Plusle and Minun. But I bet it'll be Nidoking and Nidoqueen." Aura said. Alex nodded.  
"Hey Aura. I found Connor." Rein said.

"Great! Alex is looking for the other two." Aura smiled. Connor had shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes.

"_Back, found them." _Aura heard Alex's voice. She saw twins, a girl and a boy, both blonde.

"Hey Aura!" The girl said.

"Nice to see you again." The boy grinned.

"Lea! Leo! Hi!" Aura said cheerfully.

"Now to introduce ourselves to each other." Leo said.

* * *

**Me: I have school, so don't expect updates often. I'll try to update on the weekends, but no promises. **

**Aura: Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay, so I'm here with chapter 4! It's short, I know, but it's because I have school, and writers block doesn't like to leave me alone for a long time. D:**

**Aura: Well, I say writers block sucks!  
Rai: *Nods head* Yup.**

**Kai: Anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy~! ;)**

**Me: WAIT! We forgot the disclaimer!**

**Leo: OH GOSH! IT'S NOT LIKE GEMSTONE GAL OWNS POKEMON!**

**Lea: She doesn't. :P**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Battling Groups

Rai, Kai, Jolteon and Vaporeon sighed. They were trying to find their group but their luck wasn't very good at the moment.

"We have to find Chelsea Turner, Tyson Blaze, and Sasaki Kusanagi. Yet we haven't found any of them yet!" Kai exclaimed.

"I heard my name. Who said it?" A girl asked.

"He did." Rai pointed at Kai.

"Are you two in group 15?" The girl started to pet her Skarmory.

"Yeah. Are you Chelsea Turner?" Kai replied.

"That's me. So, who are you two?" The girl said.

"I'm Rai, and that's my cousin Kai." Rai said. The three of them started to look for the remaining two. They came across them rather quickly.

"So let's make this quick. I'm Kai, and that's my cousin Rai." Kai said.

"I'm Chelsea."

"Tyson."

"Sasaki."

"Okay, we're done with the introductions, now let's start talking about battling plans." Rai said.

* * *

Kethend Amandia, also called 'Ket' walked up to Mr. Ivy. He was talking to a girl with mid-back black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Uh...Mr. Ivy...I don't think I heard my name being called." She said softly. "It's Kethend Amandia."

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you that you're in a group of six, group 16. This is Raven Moon, she's in your group." Mr. Ivy said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Kethend. I hope we get along well!" Raven said cheerfully. Kethend could tell she was an Umbreon gijinka. "Do you have any siblings? I have a brother, he's a Vaporeon gijinka and can be really annoying."

"No, I was adopted." Ket replied.

"Ah, okay. May I see your Shiny Glaceon?" Raven asked. Ket nodded, her partner came out and jumped onto her shoulder. "She's cute."

"Her name's Kazari." Ket said, smiling at the compliment that was given to her Glaceon.

"So, the rest of our group is...Blaze Pyra...uh...Don Shackleton... Gabriel Derka, and Adelina Monte. There, we need to find them." Raven said. Ket nodded.

"Hey, do you by any chance know who Raven Moon is?" A boy asked. He had another boy and a girl following him. The girl had long red hair and crimson eyes. The boy that had asked her the question had red-orange hair that fell to his chin and framed his face, along with brown eyes. The other boy had

"That's actually me." Raven said.

"Great! We found the rest of our group. I'm Gabriel, that's Adelina, and that's Don." The boy grinned. Adelina smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you!" She said.

* * *

After group 14 had introduced themselves, they started to talk about battles. The conversation was long, and didn't end until Mr. Ivy blew a whistle.

"Alright everyone. School's over for today, so you can all head to your dorms." Mr. Ivy said. "But I'd like to see a few groups. 14, 15, and 16. Everyone else can leave."

As soon as Mr. Ivy was done talking, everyone but the three named groups left.

"Why did you want to see us?" Aura asked Mr. Ivy once everyone was gone.

"You three groups were working very well together and I'd like to give you each a prize." Mr. Ivy smiled. He handed each of them a box. When they opened the box, there were type enhancing items. Aura had received a Psychic Gem, which was part of a necklace. The fire types had gotten charcoal, Rai had gotten a Magnet, Raven got a Dark Gem bracelet, Connor got a Soft Sand, Chelsea had Steel Gem earrings, Sasaki got a Twisted Spoon, Don had gotten a Black Belt, Rein had gotten a Dark Gem anklet, Ket had an Ice Gem ring and Lea and Leo both got Dragon Fangs.

Aura picked up the necklace and put it on, only to be greeted by a sudden power enhancement. And it was more power than it should have been. Apparently, everyone else was surprised as well.

"W-why is there so much power?" Ket asked.

"Ah, so you noticed. These items are special type-enhancing items that are for gijinkas, and it's a bit more powerful than it would be if you had a regular type enhancing item." Mr. Ivy smiled.

"This is awesome!" Leo said as he shot a dragon pulse. Lea flicked the back of his head.

"Anyways, you can all go now." Mr. Ivy said. Everyone nodded and left.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed~!**

**Leo: See you next time! **

**Aura: :) Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Here is chapter 5!**

**Aura: Well...this chapter looks interesting.**

**Rai: Very interesting.**

**Leo: Aww why do I have to get k-**

**Lea: SHHHH! You'll spoil the chapter!**

**Me: I don't own pokemon, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Kidnapped

It was a normal day with Gabriel and his Entei. Of course, everyone knows that when you think it's a normal day, something very bizarre is going to happen. And those are exactly the words to explain the day. The duo were in battle class when smoke started to fill the room.

"What the-?" He said as he felt something wrap around his eyes. Another piece of cloth was now tied around his mouth. Gabriel was thrown onto someone's shoulder, then he blacked out. He could tell that they were kidnapping him, and possibly a few others.

* * *

Aura woke up to see that she was in a cage, but couldn't see anything else for some unknown reason. _'How did I get here?' _She thought. Then memories of what happened came back. _'Oh yeah, I was kidnapped. Wait, what? I WAS KIDNAPPED? Oh god, Rai is going to KILL something-or someone, when he finds out! Now how do I get out of this place?'_

"Hello?" She called weakly.

"Aura? Oh thank god you're okay, when I saw you I thought you were dead!" A voice responded with relief.

"Huh? Lea? Is that you? Who else is here?" Aura asked. She could now see better.

"Leo, Kai and Gabriel. All of use legendary gijinkas are here." Lea said.

"Oh shit. They're so going to experiment on us." Kai said, his eye twitching.

"No! They took Blue!" Leo exclaimed. It was true, because the Ultra Ball that had the blue eon pokemon was gone.

"And Red." Lea whispered, her eyes wide with fear for the red eon pokemon.

"Kyogre's gone too. What about you two?" Kai asked.

"Entei's still here." Gabriel said.

"Sky's with me, but they took her pokeball." Aura said, as Sky showed herself to everyone.

"So, what do we do?" Lea looked around the room.

"Take a minute to think of a plan." Gabriel replied.

* * *

Blaze Pyra and her Ninetails were with her group, and a few others. She was absent because she was visiting her family's graves.

"So, do you have any idea where they might be?" Raven asked.

"M-maybe an underground base?" Ket suggested.

"Anywhere, really." Rai shrugged, earning him a slap on the head. "Ow! Raven!"  
"Think harder!" Raven scolded.

"Sorry." Rai mumbled. "Well, I think an Underground base might be possible. Raven, take Swamp out!" The older girl nodded and released a blue pokemon.

"Marshtomp!" It said.

"Swamp, I'd like to see if there's anything underground nearby." Raven said to her pokemon. The marshtomp nodded. It focused on the ground and it's fin started to vibrate. Swamp ran off, Raven following.

"Follow the Marshtomp!" Rai shouted as he started to follow Swamp. The rest of the groups did as told.

* * *

Swamp had lead them all to a classroom that hadn't been used in forever. The room had cobwebs, dust, and a lot of other things inside.

"So...where are we?" Blaze asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Rai said.

"Well...it looks like we've found a hidden doorway." Adelina said, pointing to the giant trapdoor in the middle of the abandoned classroom. Everyone stared. Raven's eye twitched. Rai sweatdropped. Rein looked at it, with an 'are-you-serious?' face.

"H-how? How did we not see this?" Rein asked. "Whatever. I'm jumping in!" Rein quickly opened the trapdoor and jumped in. Everyone waited to see if she was dead or alive.

"Are you dead?" Rai asked bluntly. Raven facepalmed.

"Of course not! It's only, like, ten feet to get down here." Rein replied nonchalantly.

"O-only t-ten feet? T-that seems like a lot to me!" Ket squeaked.

"GERONIMO!" Rai shouted as he jumped in. His jolteon's eye twitched but followed nonetheless.

"Is he always like this?" Chelsea asked Raven. Raven nodded. "Anyways, I'm going in! Artemis, let's go down." The skarmory quickly picked Chelsea up and brought her down into the pit. The rest of the group somehow made their way down.

"Now what?" Connor asked.

"W-" Rai was cut off.

"_Hello?" _A voice called.

"Aura?" Raven asked.

"_Yup! Okay, you probably won't believe this, but we're all trapped in a room with cages, and I think they're about to get us to experiment. EEP! Oh god, here they are. Any ideas?" _Aura asked. _"Oh and I'm talking with my psychic powers."_

"W-what about transforming? Mews can do that, right? Then you should be able to as well!" Ket said.

"_Not a bad idea! So...wait, don't have time to. Gotta stall with Sky and Eve." _Aura said.

* * *

The legendary pokemon gijinkas were all stalling. There were many people with black uniforms, that had a large red R on them.

"Who are you anyways?" Gabriel asked.

"We are team Rocket!" A man with purple hair shouted.

"More like Team Idiots." Leo muttered. He dodged a fire blast that was coming his way.

"Team Rocket are not idiots!" A woman with red hair hissed. Lea noted the Moltres like features on the woman and Mewtwo like features on the man.

"We are a group of elites!" Another man, this time with teal hair, said. He had Manaphy like features.

"Yes, a group of elite morons." Aura said mischievously. She got hit by an Ice Beam. "Shit! Who did that anyway?"

"Team Rocket are much better than you!" A man with blue hair said. He had Regice features.

"I bet you're all just a bunch of idiots." Gabriel said.

The battle raged on until they heard the door open. They all froze.

"Jolteon, use Thunder!" "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" Two voices said at the same time. The kidnapped gijinkas saw the other groups at the door. The two attacks marked the start of the battle...again.

* * *

When the battle was almost over, the students were winning. The room was a mess.

"You do know that one more attack will finish you, right?" Gabriel asked. The last man standing, the blue haired guy, just glared.

"Eve...use...psybeam." Aura coughed. She had lost a lot of blood, like a lot of the people in the room, mostly rockets. Eve did as told and the man was defeated. The battle was over.

"So, who's lost a lot of blood?" Sasaki asked. There was Leo, Aura, Rein, and Ket.

"Let's hurry and get them back." Adelina said. The large group walked out of the door, not knowing that there was actually another man watching them.

"Hm...I bet they think this is the last they'll see of Team Rocket. Oh how wrong they are." The man laughed evilly.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if you didn't like that your OC lost a lot of blood, I need to have a few. **

**Aura: Let me guess, I'm going to be in a hospital.**

**Raven: Apparently, you lost the most amount of blood.**

**Rai: Why am I so crazy?**

**Me: Because I wanted to make you crazier than you usually are.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi everyone! Sorry that I didn't post this chapter last week...school's been a bit busy.**

**Aura: And she started watching Sengoku Basara recently.**

**Rai: Plus she's been slacking off a bit.**

**Raven: AND I HATE R- MMMPH!**

**Kai: NO SPOILING THE STORY!**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Okay then...I don't own pokemon, so read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - And the thief is...

Rai walked into a hospital room, most of the group following. Inside, there were four beds, each with a person on them. In the very back was a few machines connected to one girl. Aura. She had an egg in her arms and Sky was sleeping next to her. On the other side of the room, Leo and Ket were sitting, playing rock paper scissors. Rein was half awake, and she also had a machine connected to her, just for her heartbeat. The most noticeable thing was that everyone had band-aids all over.

"Ugh...hey guys." Rein said. She had a cast around her left arm and a bandage on her right foot.

"Oh hey!" Leo said. He had a bandage wrapped around the top part of his head and a bandage wrapped around his right knee. Leo also had an eye patch.

"Hi." Ket said softly. She had a splint on her right arm and left leg.

"What happened to your eye?" Lea asked her twin.

"I think I was hit by an ice beam, I forget." Leo replied. Everyone who heard him facepalmed. They were all busying themselves talking.

"Urgh, what happened?" Aura asked in a sleepy voice.

"You were hit by an Ice Shard and lost a lot of blood." Blaze replied.

"And how'd this egg get here?" Aura was confused.

"It was just there." Raven shrugged.

"_Actually...I sorta found it in Team Rocket's base and brought it back cause I really don't want this egg to be experimented on." _Sky said. Aura raised her eyebrow at Sky but shrugged. She looked over at Gabriel and Rein, who seemed to be arguing.

"I'm fine on my own!" Rein said.

"Then why do you have a Heart Monitor connected to you?" Gabriel asked. "Besides, you probably can't walk, because you have a sprained ankle."

"I can walk!" Rein argued. Gabriel sighed and didn't say anything. Rein had a triumphant look on her face. The group stayed in the room until dorm curfew, which was 10 p.m.

* * *

The next morning, the injured gijinkas were going to their lockers, surprising the uninjured ones. They all looked much better, especially Aura.

"Rai! Have you seen my pokemon egg? And my Mind Plate? They've been missing." Aura said.

"Nope." Rai replied.

"Our jackets are missing." The Star twins said.

"So is my Dark Gem Anklet." Rein was not amused.

"My Iron Plate's missing." Chelsea announced.

"The Ice Gem ring I got is missing!" Ket exclaimed.

"Where the hell is my comet necklace?!" Raven hissed.

"Sis...have you seen my Sea Incense?" Kai asked Raven. Raven shook her head.

"I bet it was Connor who stole them!" Chelsea and Rein said on impulse.

"Hm...now that I think about it...having a Krookodile is a bit suspicious..." Rai said. A few agreed.

"I didn't do it." Connor said. "If you think I did it, go to class." Everyone but Ket, Lea, Aura and Kai left.

"I don't think you stole the items, cause my psychic DNA is telling me that you were telling the truth." Aura said. Lea nodded.

"I really don't think that just because you have a Krookodile means that you're a thief." Kai said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ket said.

"Alright, so we need evidence. Like this piece of fluff in Raven's locker." Connor said.

"How did you get into my sister's locker?" Kai asked. Connor shrugged.

"Well...we better start looking for more clues." Aura sighed. "I just hope we aren't caught."

"Everyone split up and look for clues, meet back here half an hour before lunch." Conner said. "That means you have about two hours to look."

* * *

The five 'detectives' met up two hours later. Most of them had their pokemon with them. Ket had sent Kazari to look for more clues in case she missed any.

"What did you guys find?" Connor asked.

"I found a feather." Ket replied.

"Nothing." Kai sighed.

"I got nothing." Lea said.

"Sky found some footprints that might belong to the thief." Aura said.

"Show them to me." Connor said. Aura nodded.

* * *

The five of them stopped near the hospital rooms. Indeed there were footprints, hardly even visible, but they were there. Connor studied them for a long time. The rest of them just waited, Lea and Ket played tic tac toe while they waited for Connor to finish, Kai got candy from who knows where and started eating while playing on his DS, and Aura was drawing.

"I knew it!" Connor exclaimed suddenly. Everyone stared at him. "These footprints are too big to be mine, or any of yours, really. So we have proof that I'm innocent. But now we need to know who is the real thief."

"_Ket! Look what I found!" _Kazari shouted. She had a Student ID card in her mouth.

"I bet this belongs to the thief!" Kai said. Aura nodded. Ket took the card and read the name out loud.

"It says...Robin Sun. Huh, 16 years old." Ket said. Aura and Kai froze, their eyes twitching.

"Did you just say...Robin Sun?" Aura asked. Ket nodded. "ARGH! THAT DAMN SUN!"

"Aura! We'll tell sis and she can handle him." Kai said, trying to calm his cousin.

"Do you know him?" Connor asked.

"Know him? He's the older brother of Leila Sun, my rival." Aura growled.

"Uh...mind explaining?" Ket asked. Lea sighed.

"There are three universal families, the Moon, Sun and Star. The Moons, which include Aura, Kai, Raven, and Rai, and the Suns, which include Robin and Leila, are family rivals. Each of them are assigned a rival, who have to be close to their age. It just so happens that Raven and Robin share the same birthday, they were born at the same year and the same time, so those two were rivals the day they were born." Lea said. "Rai's family rival is a boy named Storm, while Kai's rival is a dude named Phoenix."

"What about the Star family? If I'm correct, you and your twin have the last name Star." Connor said.

"The Star family is also paired with a rival pair. They are the ones who can choose who they want to be helpful to. Lea happens to be paired to Rai and Storm, while Leo is paired with Aura and Leila." Kai said. Connor and Ket nodded to show that they understood most of it.

"I hope she can beat him with just one pokemon, that way he's humiliated. And Jay will be sorry he took Robin's side instead of Raven!" Aura exclaimed.

* * *

When school was over, Aura ran to Raven.

"Raven! Did you know that the thief is actually Robin?" Aura asked.

"Huh...I wouldn't put it past that bastard." Raven growled.

"Anyways...since you're his rival...I was wond-" Aura was cut off.

"Wondering if I could kick his ass? I'd be glad to!" Raven said. Aura grinned and ran off in search of Robin. "AND TELL HIM TO MEET ME IN THE GYM!"

* * *

A few minutes later, many people walked into the gym, hearing about an epic battle about to begin. On one side was Raven, while the other was a tall boy with brown hair that reached a bit above his shoulders and he had blue eyes.

"The battle between Raven Moon and Robin Sun is about to begin. Each may only use three pokemon." Connor, who was somehow dragged into being ref, said.

"Good luck Raven!" Rai shouted. Raven nodded at Rai.

"Go!" Connor shouted.

"**HERE WE GO!" **Robin shouted, throwing a pokeball.

* * *

**Me: CLIFFHANGER! And now you know why Aura, Rai, Raven, Kai, Leo and Lea have their last names! :3  
**

**Aura: DARN IT! CLIFFHANGER! FFFF-  
**

**Raven: Language, Aura! And at the beginning I was trying to say that I hate Robin!**

**Leo: The 'Here we go!' is actually a reference to Sengoku Basara.**

**Me: Duh! Masamune's english is awesome!**

**Rai: -.-' Well...I hope you enjoyed.**

**Aura: See you next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ohai there! Since Pokemon BW2 is coming out soon, I'm just going to warn you that I might be playing a bit too much once I get it, since I preordered it.**

**Aura: Anyways, Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon.**

**Leo: Read, review and please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Battle of the Birds

Robin and Raven's pokeballs touched the ground at the same time. A Dusknoir and Umbreon were ready to battle, growling at each other when they realized it was a rival battle.

"Shadow, use Dark Pulse!" Raven shouted.

"Dusk, use Ice Punch!" Robin ordered. The two pokemon attacked at the same time, both taking the same amount of damage.

"Focus Blast." Robin grinned.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!" Raven said. The Dusk and Shadow attacked at the same time, both fainting.

"Hmph. You might have been able to beat my partner, but you can't beat Tor!" Robin said, a Grotle appearing on the battlefield.

"Swamp, your time to shine!" Raven's Marshtomp was now on the battlefield. "Use Surf!"

"Razor Leaf!" Robin said. Tor's Razor Leaf made Swamp's Surf weaken, but not enough to make it not damage Tor.

"Hidden Power!" Raven and Robin said at the same time. Swamp's hidden power was Ice, while Tor's hidden power was Grass. Swamp attacked first. Tor winced but stayed in the battle. The Grotle's attack hit Swamp, and Swamp also winced.

"Finish it with another Hidden Power!" Raven and Robin ordered. Swamp and Tor managed to hit each other at the same time, resulting in both of them fainting.

"Good job Swamp. Return." Raven said. "Zephyr, battle time!" A Swellow came out of a pokeball that Raven owned and glared at Robin, who was also releasing a pokemon.

"Go! Tornado!" Robin said. A male Unfezant was in the air.

"Zephyr, use Fly!"

"Tornado, use Razor Wind!" Zephyr flew up high while Tornado was waiting for her to come down, preparing a Razor Wind. Zephyr attacked first, but only got a little bit of damage in. Tornado, on the other hand, got a critical hit.

"Again!" Both of them shouted. Zephyr flew up once again, while Tornado repeated what he did before. This time, Tornado only got a bit of damage in, and Zephyr got a critical hit.

"Air Slash!" Raven said. Zephyr quickly flapped her wings in Tornado's direction and hit the Unfezant.

"Use Aerial Ace." Robin said. Tornado headed straight at the Swellow and hit her dead on.

"Roost, Zephyr!" Raven said, grinning. "The finish with another Air Slash!" Zephyr did as told, and Tornado was knocked out.

"Damn it! Return Tornado. The stuff you're looking for is in the Garden." Robin said, walking away.

"L-let's go find the stuff." Ket said after the crowd had dispersed. Everyone else nodded and started to go to the Garden.

* * *

The Garden was a special place for the students and their pokemon to relax at. It had was also a bit like a maze because of the hedges. It was also known to be the place where the first gijinka was born.

"Hey, I just noticed that you have no relations to how Mew looks whatsoever." Leo said to Aura.

"I'm sorry that I hide it." Aura retorted. Suddenly, a blue tail and blue ears popped up. "Is that better?"

"Here it is!" Rein said, happily.

"Yay! My necklace!" Raven cheered. "Here Kai, you're Sea Intense."

"Finally! I found it!" Chelsea said.

"My Ice ring!" Ket smiled.

"Here, your egg and Mind Plate." Rai said, handing the items to his sister.

"And our jackets. Damn, these are the least important things here." Lea joked.

"I wonder where everyone else is..." Gabriel said, noting that they were the only ones there.

"Oh yeah, I know why. Everyone's at the auditorium, since Mr. Ivy is announcing the first battle matches for the tournament." Sasaki said. "The first official Gijinka Academy tournament is happening from this month to November."

"That means the tournament will be going for a month." Blaze said.

"WE BETTER GET THERE!" Everyone shouted, except for a few like Connor, who didn't talk that much.

* * *

They all got there before Mr. Ivy announced the first match-up.

"The first battle will be between Jay Star and Raven Moon." Mr. Ivy said. Raven's eyes widened. "The second will be between Chelsea Turner and Tyson Blaze." Chelsea and Tyson looked at each other, silently saying that they wouldn't go easy. "Remember that these two battles will be one-on-one. The first battle will start now! Everyone who wishes to see the battle, please head to battlefield A."

Many, many students gathered. Jay Star, Raven's opponent, had spiky brown hair and emerald eyes. He had features similar to a Seviper.

"Heh. Raven, you should just give up while you have the chance." Jay said.

"No way! I'd never give up a chance to beat you!" Raven grinned.

"BEGIN!" Mr. Ivy said.

"Don't say that I didn't give you a chance to throw in the towel! Go, Poison!" Jay's partner, a Seviper, appeared in front of him.

"Pfft, Shadow, finish him easily, won't you?" Raven said, throwing her pokeball.

"Use Poison Tail!" Jay ordered. Poison leaped into the air and hit Shadow, poisoning him.

"This'll be easy. Stored Power!" Raven said. The psychic move hit Poison and the Seviper fainted.

"Raven Moon wins!" Mr. Ivy said. "She will move on to the next round! The second battle will be in two days, so please be patient."

* * *

**Me: Yes, I know it's short, but I sorta ran outta ideas at the end. :/**

**Leo: -.-'**

**Lea: Welp...I guess it's cause you were being matchmaker today instead of thinking about what to put in the story at the end of school. **

**Me: SHUSH! At least I was successful! And it was my first attempt at being matchmaker, too. :D And Please vote for who you want to win in a review, Chelsea or Tyson~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Here is chapter 8! And I just realized that I hardly even included Jason in the story! . So...the next chapter will be about him and Sasaki, who also hasn't really been in the story!**

**Aura: I'm not even in this chapter. Hell, basically four people and two pokemon are in this chapter.**

**Rai: o.o Damn, that's a new record. **

**Raven: Language, you two. *Glares***

**Lea: *Sweatdrops* Anyways, Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon!**

**Me: And this is yet another short chapter. *****Sighs*******

* * *

Chapter 8 - Chelsea VS Tyson, A Battle not to Miss!

Chelsea and her Skarmory, Artemis, were ready for the battle. There was no way they were going to lose to Tyson, even with a type disadvantage.

"Artemis...if you lose then we're off to train even harder!" Chelsea said, fire burning in her eyes. "That way we won't ever lose!"

"_We're going to win!" _Artemis replied.

"If you think you're going to win, Tyson, you have another thing comin!" Chelsea grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyson was training his Arcanine.

"Use Flame Charge!" Tyson said, pointing at a target. The legend pokemon rushed forward, fire surrounding it, and hit the target, making it flame up. Arcanine grinned.

"I think we're ready." Tyson said.

"_Totally." _Arcanine replied.

"Let's hope we win, or at least, close to a win." Tyson said. Arcanine nodded in agreement. "Or else that training would've been for nothing."

* * *

An hour later, Tyson and Chelsea were face-to-face at the battlefield.

"Artemis, we're not going to lose!" Chelsea shouted.

"Arcanine, go!" Tyson said.

"BEGIN!" Mr. Ivy said, signaling the start of the battle.

"Flamethrower!" Tyson ordered.

"Dodge and use Double Team!" Chelsea said. Arcanine opened it's mouth, and fire shot straight at Artemis. Artemis, however, barely dodged the move and used double team, making several copies of itself. Arcanine looked around, looking for the real Skarmory.

"Ugh...use Extreme Speed!" Arcanine ran around and hit a copy of Artemis, making it disappear. "Darn it! Wrong one!"

"Double Team, again!" Chelsea said. Several more copies of Artemis appeared.

"Flamethrower!" Tyson yelled. Arcanine leet a jet of fire out of it's mouth and hit the real Artemis. "Good job!"

"Double Team!" Chelsea said. Again, Artemis made several copies of itself. And you can probably imagine what happened after. This went on until lunch, both sides tired.

"We will take a small one hour break, both sides can heal their pokemon and eat some lunch." Ms. Peach, the battle teacher, said. The students all sighed in relief, while Tyson and Chelsea looked disappointed that their battle was being paused. They shook it off and went with their partner to take a break once they realized that they were hungry.

* * *

"Artemis, make sure that when we go back, you don't back down and that you beat that Arcanine with your secret fire type counter!" Chelsea said, grinning as she sprayed a super potion on her partner, while eating part of her lunch.

"_Don't worry! Practice makes perfect, right?" _Artemis replied, his mouth full of pokemon food.

"Yup! And don't talk with food in your mouth, it's kinda gross." Chelsea said.

"_Sorry." _Artemis said, his mouth still full of food. Chelsea laughed.

* * *

"Arcanine, try not to lose this battle. We're only on the first round." Tyson said, feeding his partner a few oran berries.

"_I'll try, but no promises." _Arcanine replied.

"Good. Keep trying Flamethrower and Extreme Speed." Tyson said.

"**The one hour break is over. Chelsea Turner and Tyson Blaze, please return to the battlefield with your pokemon." **Ms. Peach's voice came through the loudspeaker.

"Well, looks like we better go back." Tyson said, getting up and walking back.

* * *

"And let's resume the battle!" Mr. Ivy said.

"Artemis, use Double Team!" Chelsea ordered. The Skarmory made several copies of itself.

"Flamethrower!" Arcanine's attack did hit the real Artemis, making the copies disappear.

"Agh...Artemis, let's end this! ROCK SLIDE!" Chelsea shouted. Tyson and Arcanines' eyes widened as they heard the move, and even wider when they saw the size of the rocks...more like boulders.

"Arcanine! Use Extreme Speed and dodge as many as you can!" Tyson said frantically. Arcanine ran around, dodging a majority of the boulders, but did get hit a few times, lowering his health to half.

"Artemis, Rock Slide, again!" Chelsea said.

"Extreme Speed, go!" Tyson said. Again, the boulders fell, but this time Arcanine wasn't as lucky and fainted.

"And the winner is Chelsea Turner and her Skarmory!" Ms. Peach announced.

"Yes! Good job Artemis!" Chelsea cheered.

"Oh well. Anyways, congratulations Chelsea." Tyson said, putting his hand out. Chelsea smiled and shook his hand. They walked off the battlefield with their partners, both content with the battle.

"The next two battles will be Sasaki Kusanagi vs Jason King, and Leo Star vs Reinforce Yukimura!" Mr. Ivy said.

* * *

**Me: So yeah...this chapter is short. Oh well~ Now to go work on that new story I wanted to start.**

**Aiko: Don't forget that other story you wanted to type and maybe post here, and Uncompleted Fate!**

**Me: How did you get here? You're not even in this story!**

**Kai: Meh, I invited Aiko and Akio, cause they are my other cousins.**

**Me: Whatever. And W2 is sooooo addicting!**

**Rai: Yeah...you're addicted. Oh yeah, and vote for either Sasaki or Jason to win the next battle!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hola! Here's Chapter 9!**

**Aura: Funny thing is that she had writers block for about the first half of the story then she had a giant train of ideas. So she happened to finish this is, like, 40 minutes.**

**Rai: And it's so long to...**

**Kai: Gemstone Gal doesn't own pokemon. If she did, Ash would've been replaced by now and he would age**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Sasaki VS Jason, Gallade VS Absol!

Jason King did not want to lose. Midnight, his Absol, didn't want to lose either. Since their opponent was half psychic and half fighting, one which dark was super effective while the other was super effective on Midnight, they were studying the best way to beat them.

"What would be the best moves to use against him..?" Jason asked as he paced around his room, thinking.

"_Maybe we could use my dark type moves and possibly throw in Aerial Ace as a trump?" _Midnight suggested. She was currently lying down on his floor next to his bed, and she was eating a few berries.

"Huh...that would work pretty well." Jason smiled at his partner.

* * *

Sasaki and his shiny Gallade, Totsuka, were preparing for the battle. Sasaki was sitting on his bed while Totsuka was standing near his door with a berry in his hand, eating it.

"We can't use any psychic moves, so we'll have to stick with your Fighting move mostly." Sasaki said.

"_Fury Cutter could work as well." _Totsuka said.

"I guess." Sasaki looked at the clock in his room. "It's almost time. We better get there."

* * *

"This is the battle between Sasaki Kusanagi and Jason King. One on one, both partner pokemon." Mr. Ivy announced. "Let the battle BEGIN!"

"Midnight, go!" Jason said.

"Totsuka, let's do this." Sasaki said. "You know what to do...Spam Brick Break!"

"Wha-" Jason was caught off guard. "Use Swords Dance, then use Night Slash!" The shiny Gallade rushed forward and brought one of his hands up then down, as if he really was going to break some bricks. Of course, Midnight dodged just in time, making him hit the ground. She then used Swords Dance, and several swords appeared around her then disappeared. Totsuka repeated his actions, hitting Midnight this time. She winced but then her horn started to glow purple as she charged at Totsuka, and he took the hit.

"Use Sucker Punch!" Jason ordered.

"Keep spamming!" Sasaki shouted. This time, Midnight went first. Totsuka was about to run forward with Brick Break, but was cut off by Midnight hitting him with Sucker Punch. Totsuka was thrown back, but was still standing. He first regained his balance and then ran straight to Midnight and hit her, taking half of her remaining HP.

"Mr. Ivy, can we use items?" Jason asked.

"Oh yes! I totally forgot about that!" Mr. Ivy said. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Jason said, spraying a Hyper Potion on Midnight and gave her an X Defense. Sasaki did the same, except he gave Totsuka an X Attack. The two of them stepped away before their pokemon attacked.

"Sucker Punch again!" Jason said.

"Use Brick Break again!" Sasaki said. Midnight, again, struck when Totsuka was preparing his attack, but this time when Midnight hit him, he stood still and hit her. The hakutaku-like pokemon let out a small noise of surprise while the Gallade hit her to the ground. She tried to escape, but then the Gallade hit her again.

"Bite! Then Night Slash!" Jason said. Midnight bit one of the gladiator-like pokemon's hands, making him let go. She escaped and then charged forward with her horn glowing purple. The Absol hit the Shiny Gallade. There was a pause as the two of them received a Wonder Launcher to use from Mr. Ivy. Jason and Sasaki both loaded their Wonder Launchers. Jason launched a Hyper Potion and a Dire Hit, while Sasaki launched a Hyper Potion and an X Attack. The two pokemon kept launching one attack after the other, Totsuka used only Brick Break while Midnight alternated between her three dark type moves. Their trainers kept launching Hyper Potions and battle items.

* * *

"We'll have to pause this match. You're pokemon seem like they could use some food." Ms. Peach said. Jason and Sasaki sighed in relief, not wanting their pokemon to go any longer without food. "I'll tell everyone when the match will be resumed. For now, Lunch Break."

Jason, Midnight, Sasaki, and Totsuka all walked off the battlefield and went to get something to eat.

* * *

"Midnight, we're going to have to finish this quickly. You think that you can use Aerial Ace to finish him off soon?" Jason asked.

"_Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." _Midnight replied. She was eating an Oran berry and a few Sitrus berries.

"I sure hope so." Jason replied.

* * *

"If we lose, don't worry about it." Sasaki said to Totsuka. "But I need you to practice Fury Cutter when you're done eating, that way we can try to beat them."

"_Sure thing. Fury Cutter is a bit of a weak move though." _Totsuka sighed.

"That's why there's practice." Sasaki said.

* * *

The four of them were back at the battlefield. Both of the pokemon were ready, both fully healed.

"Begin!" Ms. Peach said.

"Midnight, use Aerial Ace!" Jason shouted.

"Fury Cutter!" Sasaki ordered. The Gallade's hands started to glow as he hit Midnight, increasing Fury Cutter's power. Midnight only winced but she still was able to use Aerial Ace, which turned out to be a critical hit. Totsuka's HP was already down to one third. Sasaki launched a Hyper Potion.

"Aerial Ace, again!" Jason said. Midnight, once again, hit Totsuka and cut his HP by half.

"Fury Cutter!" Sasaki ordered. Totsuka hit Midnight and managed to cut her HP down to half.

"Repeat!" The two shouted. Whoever would hit first would end the battle, that was something they both knew. The Pokemon knew as well, and they tried their hardest to hit the other first. They both hit at the same time, dust rising due to the collision. Everyone stared, waiting for the winner to be announced. When the dust cleared up, the two pokemon were still standing. Their trainers were about to give them commands when one fell. And that pokemon was...Totsuka. Which meant Jason had won.

"Congratulations to Jason King and his Absol for winning the battle!" Mr. Oren said. "The next battle between Lea Star and Reinforce Yukimura will be in two days."

* * *

**Me: Okay! I finally finished!**

**Raven: Don't forget to vote for who you want to win~**

**Aura: :3**

**Rai: Bye~**


End file.
